Spare Time
by sabrina bayonet
Summary: We're just going to have fun.


**First Elsanna fic! Woohoo! I hope my dear followers have watched the movie and loved this pairing as I do. I wanted to write a kiss between them but then I thought it would be a little rushed, since it's my first fic of them and all. I hope you'll like and please leave a review.**

Elsa's POV

She's waiting for me. I can feel it. As I write some royal stuff I can't help but notice the thin layer of ice that has formed under my feet, reflecting how stressed I am. I turned to look at a pile of papers I must sign due tomorrow. I sigh. Who knew being a queen would be this stressful. That's why Anna said that we should do something fun today, so I can relax. Whenever I have time I spend it with her. Maybe this is more than sisterly love but maybe it isn't. The thing is that we've been apart for so long that now we just can't be away from each other for more than an hour or so. She said we would do something fun. I don't know what she has in mind but I'd be lying if I said I'm not excited. And I told her we would do things that I call fun too, at that she rolled her eyes but agreed anyway. It's bonding time. I put my fountain pen aside and stand up. I start to head towards the door.

"Anna, I'm re-" as I was opening the door I looked down to see that Anna was resting on it and when I opened it she fell on her back while saying 'ouch'. I gasped. "Oh my goodness, Anna, what were you doing sitting there?" I asked and gave her my hand to stand up. She put her other hand behind her head to soothe where it hurt.

"Waiting for you. You sure have a lot royal duties." she said and then laughed at what she said. I chuckled and moved my head.

"Well, yeah but now I'm available." I said jokingly and took her by the wrist. "Let's go do something fun." I dragged her down the hall and turned left, walking to the only door there.

"Um, Elsa, tell me we're not going to-"

"The library." I said excited as I opened door, letting go of her wrist. Ah, yes, how I love this place. Don't you love it? When I was in solitude, I would go here to spend hours and hours reading. I actually learned an awful lot about everything. Since I couldn't go outside, Papa would make me read all these geography books and history too. At the beginning, being a child, I hated it. But then I started liking it. Then I passed from history to poetry and liked it even more. Now every time I can I go here and read something. Anna said we would something fun so this is what we're gonna do.

"Elsa, you know I don't like to read that much." she said after a few moments.

"Oh come one, Anna, please. Just one little book." I said and took her by the wrist once again and dragged her to a chair, then started looking for a relatively short book for her, and also one with limited vocabulary words she'll be able to understand. _The Ugly Duckling _by Andersen was the perfect match I found for her, I took it and handed it to her.

"Here. Now read. Queen's orders." I said and pointed at her with my index finger, arching my eyebrow to give an air of authority. She looked at me a few more seconds and we laughed. Then I searched a book for me. I sat down in the chair next to her and started reading. _Pride and Prejudice_. I really like this book. I've read it more than twice. Out of the corner of my eye I see Anna passing all the pages fast, just looking at the pictures. I rolled my eyes and carried on with my book. After moment I can tell she really started reading it. Slowly I lifted my head to watch her. Her brow was slightly furrowed in concentration and here and now she would chew her lip, which would make me giggle inwardly. Could she be cuter? I don't think so.

"Elsa, can we please do something else?" she suddenly asked looking up to me. I had to change my face expression in matters of seconds, so she wouldn't suspect I was staring.

"What do you mean? This is fun." I replied and she groaned.

"It is not."

"You haven't even gotten to the best part." I said. She closed the book and stood up, then put it back on the shelf. She stood in front of me, making me look up.

"I think it's my turn to show you what the meaning of 'fun' is." she said and smirked. She gave me her hand and I hesitantly took it. She grabbed me tight and made us run out the library.

"Woah, Anna, slow down." I said, trying to catch up to her. We passed by a few servants, earning quizzical looks. "Where are we going?" I asked. While running she looked at me smiling.

"Outside, silly." was her reply when we arrived at the gate that leads to the backyard. She opened it and we got out. It was a beautiful day, the winter was nearly ending. There was a thin sheet of snow covering everything. Anna turned to me and indicated with her hand to follow her. With the very few rays of sun slipping through the clouds, she looked stunning. Her freckles looked like some sort of constellation to me and I just wanted to join the dots. And her strawberry looked like it was glowing. Woah, Elsa, get a grip. She's your sister. You can't have feelings for her, it's not right. We headed to this frozen pond.

"Ok, now do your thing and give me ice skates." she said excited jumping up and down. So we came here to skate. Fair enough. That's as fun as reading. I smiled and with a twist of my wrist some blades appeared under her boots. I did the same to me and entered the pond, skating around. I realised Anna was still out of it.

"Well now, come on in." I said to her.

"You know I'm not that good but I'm going to try. It's gonna be fun anyway, right?" she said smiling and stumbling to get in and then trying to move she tried to reach me. When she was almost falling I skated fast and caught her, grabbing her forearms. I smiled down at her.

"Careful, there." I said and she smiled. The rest of the evening all we did was 'skate' if I can call it that. I was skating, while Anna was trying to. But I must say that with my help, she's gotten better. Sure, a few falls on her butt now and then, but all good. At a given moment she fell backwards and landed on snow, because she was skating close to the border of the pond and while she was falling she held onto my arm and I landed on top of her. It was really awkward. We were too close and I could've sworn she was looking at my lips but I pushed that thought to the back of my mind. Our lips were just centimeters away but I brushed it off saying sorry and we continued to skate a bit more until she grew tired. Just like a child. It was getting dark so we head back to the castle. I was almost saying goodnight to her and entering my room when she stopped me.

"Hey, Elsa. Um, can I sleep in your room tonight?" she asked looking down, ashamed. I smiled a little at her cuteness.

"Of course." I said softly and she quickly looked up like she couldn't believe it. "Really?" she sounded excited but then a yawn got in the way making her sentence sound weird. I laughed a little.

"Come on, sleepy head." I grabbed her wrist and we entered my room. We took off our improvised skate shoes and put them aside. I felt a little awkward when she turned around and started undressing herself. I just twisted my wrist and my dress faded away, leaving me in my undergarments and only that. I got on the bed and waited for her. I looked away when she turned around in her underwear as well. I think she noticed I was staring because she smirked and chuckled, then got on the bed too. I pulled the sheets over to our shoulders and we laid next to each other facing one another.

"You need to admit... it was fun." she said, getting tired by the second. I stroked her cheek and smiled at her.

"It was, Anna, it was."


End file.
